


My Everything

by AngelLuckovich



Category: TsukiPro the Animation
Genre: M/M, Takamura family included, bday fic for Tsubasa, shikitsuba, slightly nsfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:55:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25689202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelLuckovich/pseuds/AngelLuckovich
Summary: It's time to celebrate Tsubasa's birthday, but unfortunately, Shiki gets a called from his family and due to an emergency he leaves for his hometown. Tsubasa being impatient and not wanting to have a birthday without Shiki makes an unexpected decision.
Relationships: Okui Tsubasa/Takamura Shiki
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	My Everything

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, hi, so time to celebrate Tsubasa's birthday!!!!  
> I wish I could have worked this one better... but well, this is what I could get...

**My Everything**

It has been unexpected, but Shiki had to leave for Nagano on Saturday’s afternoon, his family has gotten in touch with him since his mother suffered a small accident. According to Keito there was no need for him to go, but Shiki in the need of making sure that there was really no risk had left for his hometown.

At the moment of the call, the only one at the dorm with Shiki was Tsubasa, when he saw how worried the leader had gotten, he had agreed that the best to do for him was going to Nagano.

“And that’s what happened,” Tsubasa explains to Rikka and Dai, he is trying his best to hide his disappointment.

“I believe he did not remember that we were supposed to celebrate your birthday this weekend, right?” Dai asks him.

“I don’t think so, but it’s ok, I cannot demand him to be with me when his mother had an accident, even a small one, it’s better that he can go and visit her… or so I think…”

Rikka sighs, he feels sorry for Tsubasa, things during the last couple of months have been rough. They haven’t been able to have shows and the company has asked them to stay in the dorms as much as possible to avoid any unfortunate situation.

“Do you want us to make anything special for you?” the pink haired man wonders.

“I… I think I prefer to wait until Shiki is back, if that’s ok with both of you, after all my birthday is until Monday,” Tsubasa requests, looking at his friends and seeing that they agree he stands up, “well, since we are ok with it, I’m going to sleep.”

“Tired?” Dai wonders waiting for his childhood friend reply.

“Most likely, anyways, good night,” he says and leaves the common room.

“Disappointed?” Rikka asks to Dai once that Tsubasa has entered his room.

“Yeah, but not with Shiki, seems more like personal disappointment,” the younger replies and the pink haired waits for an explanation, “he wanted Shiki to stay I think, and he knows that that is selfish, that would also explain why he repeated so many times that Shiki made the right decision.”

Rikka sighs, they cannot really blame Shiki, but it is going to be hard to get Tsubasa to feel excited about his birthday unless their leader can come back before Monday.

*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*

The following day, Rikka and Dai have not heard nor seen Tsubasa throughout the day. After seeing that the charismatic member of their unit has not even come out of his room to have lunch, they become more worried.

“I’m gonna see if he’s still sleeping,” Dai says as he stands up.

“Good idea, I’ll call Shiki in the meantime.”

“Are you going to scold him?”

“I really can’t, I mean, this time he left for a really good reason, I’ll just ask him when he’s coming back,” Rikka replies and sighs, these days were the more unfortunate for Shiki to have a family situation.

Dai nods, as he walks towards his friend’s room. As he goes closer, he can really sense that something is off, there is no noise, no snoring, no tapping on a keyboard, nothing. Still, the younger member of the unit starts by knocking on the door and calling the blonde man.

“Tsubasa? I’m coming in, alright?” he says hoping that if Tsubasa is there he can defend himself by saying he announced that he was going in.

Nonetheless, it does not really matter as he runs into an empty and messy room. Dai looks around, it looks like Tsubasa did sleep last night, but he is not sure at what time he left. Feeling a bit disconcerted, he goes back to the living room.

“So, you may be back this afternoon?” he hears as Rikka is still having his conversation over the phone.

Dai goes to the kitchen first and then to the common room; he hopes to find any kind of clue that can tell him where Tsubasa is.

“It’s good it was not so serious, tell your mother that we all want her to be better soon, alright? Yes, let me know if you will be coming back for sure today, ok? Bye!”

Rikka hangs up the phone and looks at Dai, the pink haired man notices as there is some worry on the taller man’s expression. He stands up and calls the younger out.

“Is everything alright with Tsubasa?”

“Well, he is not in his room, I’m actually looking for something,” Dai replies and keeps going around the common room, “found it!”

“What did you find?” Rikka wonders.

“This note,” Dai points out at the yellow paper he just found under a magazine, “he wrote only ‘sorry’, but I don’t completely understand, I’m gonna call him.”

Now, it’s Rikka who looks at Dai while he dials Tsubasa’s number and waits for an answer. Nevertheless, the blonde man does not answer and does not even give the option to leave him a voice mail.

“What the hell is wrong with him? I’m gonna see if in his bedroom there’s something else,”

Dai expresses as he walks back to Tsubasa’s room, Rikka following as he is starting to have an idea of what is going on. However, the pink haired man is halfway when his steps are interrupted as his phone starts ringing, Shiki is calling him back.

“ _I’m going back, my train leaves at 3:00pm just for you to know,_ ” Shiki informs and Rikka feels relieved, Shiki will be back for Tsubasa’s birthday.

“That’s perfect! But, what about your mother?” Rikka wonders as he keeps his way to Tsubasa’s room and sees Dai going around the room.

“ _Mom is actually the one who wanted to kick my ass back to Tokyo, apparently, I make her happy by not being at home_ ,” the man replies and sighs.

Rikka just giggles at the explanation, and sighs once again, “anyways, it’s good to know we’ll have you back sooner than expected.”

“ _Yeah, I’ll call you if anything happens, I’ll go to the doctor’s office once again to get some medicines for mom and then I’ll go to the station_.”

“Understood, take care,” he says as he hangs up the phone and listens to Dai groaning, “Dai, something wrong?”

“I bet this dumbass is on his way to Nagano!”

Rikka blankly stares at Dai requesting an explanation and so the younger shows him a notebook with Tsubasa’s handwriting. The notes on it shows that the blonde man has been searching for the train’ schedules and apparently having a whole debate on which time will work better for him.

“So, is he in Nagano? Does he at least know where Shiki lives?”

Dai shrugs and starts calling Tsubasa again, hoping this time the blond can answer the phone and explain himself. No response, he tries it a couple of times, not even given time to Rikka to speak. When he has tried more than ten times in a row, Dai looks at Rikka.

“Is Shiki really coming back?”

“According to what he said… should I tell him not to…”

The conversation is interrupted, Dai’s cellphone is ringing this time and he does not hesitate on getting the call.

“Where are you?”

Just by that question, Rikka knows that Tsubasa is the caller.

“ _Hey… don’t talk to me like that, it’s the day before my birthday, you have to treat me nice!”_ the person on the other end replies to Dai, _“and well… I came out for a small trip…_ ”

“You are in Nagano, aren’t you?” the younger asks showing how exasperated he feels by how impulsive his childhood friend is.

“ _Yes… I… well you know_ ,” Tsubasa replies, his voice showing shyness which rarely happens, and so Dai does not really know what he means, but he somehow understands.

“Listen, Shiki is coming back today, if you would have waited, then you wouldn’t have wasted time nor money in an unnecessary trip,” the younger expresses and after not hearing a word from Tsubasa, he knows he has been rude with his friend, “I’m sorry, I know it’s almost your birthday.”

“ _It’s alright, you are saying the truth._ ” Tsubasa agrees and sighs.

“Anyways, send me your location, we will ask Shiki to go for you, alright?”

“ _Fine…_ ”

That’s the last reply Tsubasa gives before hanging up the call and texting Dai with his location. Since Rikka is the most appropriate person to have the conversation with Shiki about Tsubasa being in his hometown, the younger forwards the location to him.

“I’ll call him first, if I send him some random location he will not understand,” Rikka says and dials the number, it takes more time than the usual until he gets a hold of the man, “Shiki! I need to tell you something.”

“ _Wait, I’m getting on the train…_ ”

“WAIT, WHAT?” Rikka screams out loud startling both, Dai who is next to him and Shiki who is trying to find his seat.

“ _Yes… mom and Keito insisted I didn’t need to go to the doctor, Keito came to leave me at the station after I talked to you, and dad went to the doctor’s office, so now the train is about to leave, I’ll be…_.”

“Shiki stop right there… Tsubasa is in Nagano!”

*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°**°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°**°*°*°*°*°*°*°

Tsubasa is still at the same place, waiting for Dai to call him back and tell him that Shiki will not be picking him up for being such an idiot, or in the best case waiting for Shiki to come and pick him up to go back to Tokyo.

“Ah, this time I’m the real idiot, I just came here without knowing the address or any useful information, so stupid.”

Tsubasa says as he throws his head back, he has been sitting on that bench for a long time. Should he move somewhere else? No, that would cause more problems to everyone, the blonde man sighs, waiting in this place is absolutely boring. Nevertheless, he cannot keep bugging his friends demanding them to do something faster.

“Getting a drink won’t be bad,” he murmurs as he feels his throat getting dry, and so he stands up and goes to the closer vending machine.

He gets a bottle of cold water and practically drinks it right away; he takes a look around just to realize that he has not walked way too far from the main station yet. Curiosity is taking over him, there’s no harm if he walks around for a bit and comes back as soon as they notify him that Shiki will come for him, right? Nonetheless, before he starts making his way, Tsubasa listens to a familiar voice that makes him jumps out of surprise.

“Tsubasa-kun? Is that really you?”

The blonde idol turns around just to finally find a familiar face, Keito Takamura.

“Hi, Keito-kun! So, Shiki sent you for me, is he that mad?” Tsubasa says with a wry smile.

“Brother? No, he didn’t send me, I came to leave him at the station, we made him take the train earlier…”

“You mean…” Tsubasa starts the phrase and hopes, he really hopes, that Keito does not complete it the way he is fearing.

“He’s on his way back to Tokyo.”

Internally, Tsubasa screams, just how the hell did this happen? He stares at Keito as if the younger Takamura could give him the consolation he needs. Why did he think that coming to Nagano could be a good idea?

*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*

He has been lucky enough to have bought the ticket for the train which includes a stop as he didn’t want to wait too much time in the station; first time his logic of longer trip is better than waiting longer works for something. He gets off the train and starts looking for the exit that can take him to the train that is going to Nagano.

As he keeps walking his cellphone starts ringing one more time, Shiki goes to the side as he does not want to be in the way of anyone walking around the station. He sighs as he sees that Rikka is calling him again.

“I’m at Ueda Station right now,” he says as soon as he answers the phone.

“ _Don’t be so grumpy, good news, Keito-kun found Tsubasa, so he is now with your family,_ ” Rikka informs him, “ _listen, I think that it would be better if you two stay in Nagano for today, you’ll be getting there kind of late and…”_

“I was thinking the same,” Shiki replies as he keeps looking to the path for the right gate, “It’s good we have a day off on his birthday, still I’ll try that we can be back at noon tomorrow.”

“ _Take your time, Dai and I will have everything ready for when you two get back_.”

“Thanks, I’ll let you know when I get to Nagano.”

Shiki hangs up the phone and after having verified the way to go he restarts his path. He only hopes that Tsubasa, being the city boy he is, does not get to feel too bored at his home.

*°*°°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°°*°*

After another forty minutes on the train, calling Rikka one last time to inform him that he has gotten back to his town, and getting a taxi to get to his place; Shiki is right now in front of his home’s main door and takes a deep breath before going inside. Being honest, he has thought about bringing Tsubasa to his place many times, but there was always a reason why he has thought it was not a good idea.

Now, there is no way to stop it as Tsubasa has been at his home for almost two hours. Shiki looks up for his keys, but there is no need for it as Keito opens the door.

“Brother? Why didn’t you call me?” the younger one asks surprised.

“Well, I thought it would be better that you could stay with Tsubasa, where’s he?”

Keito giggles, he knows Shiki might not like the answer, but he will find it out sooner or later.

“Tsubasa-kun has been talking with mom and dad, they’ve been looking at all your photos and telling him all kind of stories.”

Shiki grunts, this was one of the risk factors he has considered and knew it was very likely to happen. Before he can say anything, Keito interrupts him.

“Anyways, I’m going to the conbini, when mom knew that tomorrow is Tsubasa-kun’s birthday she ordered me to go and get food to celebrate, I was waiting for you, but well…”

“Ah it’s alright, do you need money?” Shiki asks him and takes out his wallet.

“I’ll take care of this one, you know? for Tsubasa-kun, just go in, they are waiting for you.”

Shiki nods and as he goes inside the house, he runs into his cat, Sasuke, he bends down to pick the cat up and keeps his way to his parents’ room. He goes upstairs and as soon as he listens to laughter coming out of the room, he cannot avoid the grin that form in his lips, a mixture of curiosity and angriness forming in himself.

“Seems all of you are having fun,” he says as he gets to the room.

“Shiki! You’re here!” Tsubasa exclaims unable to hide his happiness and standing up.

“Shiki! I’m happy you are back!”

“Says the woman who practically kicked my ass out of the house to go back to Tokyo,” the man sarcastically comments.

“Well since Tsu-kun is here, you can stay now, so we are all going to celebrate Tsu-kun’s birthday.”

Shiki is about to make another sarcastic comment, but when he sees his mother’s honest expression, and even Tsubasa’s face sparkling with excitement, he keeps it to himself.

“Your mother and Tsubasa-kun have become really good friends, so, it’s mandatory we celebrate his birthday as he deserves.”

“Yeah, yeah, got it, Keito went out to buy stuff, but is there something else we need? Mom, do you need anything?”

“Just be a good boy, Tsu-kun and you are going to sleep in your room, so lead his way there and get the futon ready, of course, you’ll be the one sleeping on the futon, got it?” his mother indicates, and he nods.

“Yeah, got it. Tsubasa, come on.”

The leader expresses, he places Sasuke on the floor and now picks up Tsubasa’s bag. The blond man bows and thanks Shiki’s parents for the conversation and all the memories they have shared with him and he is quickly to follow the leader. Shiki’s room is at the opposite side at the end of the hall, he opens the door and places the bag on the floor.

“I’m… I’m sorry…” Tsubasa whispers when they are alone.

“Eh? Why are you sorry?”

“I was selfish, I came here without telling you and caused you more problems, so I’m sorry.”

The older man sighs; yes, it has been troublesome to make all those changes in his schedule, and definitely he is tired from all the hustle; but, in all honesty, he feels that Tsubasa doing this has been sweet. He takes a deep breath and making sure his father has not following them yet, he cups Tsubasa’s face with his hands and kisses his forehead.

“It’s fine, believe me, alright?” Shiki says looking straight at Tsubasa’s eyes, “now, I’m gonna go and see how my mother pretends to be of your improvised birthday party, if you wanna rest for a while, go ahead.”

Tsubasa smiles and nods, he is in fact tired due to all the time he waited for Shiki and because he didn’t sleep much last night thinking if he should really come to Nagano. Although, he feels as his eyes want to close for a moment and sleep at least 30 minutes, he cannot. Tsubasa feels too curious to go around Shiki’s room and learn a bit more about his lover.

The small shelf that is at one side of the bed is all full of books from Shiki’s days as a student, but that’s not what catches Tsubasa’s eyes. The real items that get his attention are the notebooks, if Shiki has them there, they might have stuff written by him. Feeling that he cannot control his impulse, he takes one of them randomly and open it up.

It is as he thought, songs that Shiki had written down when he was a teen. Some are lyrics way too different of what the leader composes nowadays, other pieces are definitely stuff that will have come out of the Shiki he knows. Even if he wanted to just take a look at one of them, Tsubasa keeps taking one by one the notebooks, piling them up on the bed and reading everything. Musical notes all around the pages, poems, independent verses, everything that comes up and it was written by Shiki, Tsubasa feels as he must read it all.

“Seems like you are having fun, don’t you?” Shiki’s stern voice makes him jump out of surprise.

“You can’t blame me! You let me in your room, of course I will want to look around… you know I’m a curious person.”

“I see…whatever you have read, don’t ever bring it into conversation” Shiki states as he moves to sit next to Tsubasa.

“Why not? This all belongs to Shiki Takamura, the person who creates master pieces.”

Shiki smirks, is this the same guy who practically threw at him a coaster in a bar demanding him to be better at writing songs?

“I think the hot weather has affected you, but I’m sure the young version of myself would have felt happy to listen to those words,” the man states and pulls Tsubasa closer to him for a hug, “I’m sorry this year your birthday has become such disaster, I hope to compensate you soon.”

Tsubasa feels as a knot forms in his throat, how can he tell Shiki that he actually loves how things have turn out to be? He has had the chance to talk with Shiki’s family, to share time with his parents, to know more about him, being honest, knowing about Shiki’s past is impossible by just asking normal questions to Shiki. It will always come to a weird anecdote like that time when he said that he used to mimic cicadas and then he would forget the real purpose of his question; today, he has had a more real view of Shiki’s life in Nagano.

When Tsubasa is finally having the braveness and his thoughts have been organized, Shiki’s father knocks on the door asking Shiki for some help. Keito has come back from the conbini and now they have to get the food ready for the celebration.

“The queen of the house said you can go with her and she will tell you more stories about Shiki,” the oldest Takamura expresses as he sees that Tsubasa was about to follow them.

“Take advantage, this might not happen ever again,” Shiki adds as he follows his dad.

Tsubasa hesitates for a moment but thinking about seeing that photo album with all those pictures makes him turn around and go back to the room where Shiki’s mother is. Once he has reached the room, he knocks on the door to let the lady know that he will be coming in.

“Oh, my dear, come take a seat here,” the woman says as she pats the space right next to her, “listen, I just want to confirm something that I know my son will never answer.”

“Eh? And is it something that I can answer?” Tsubasa asks her, feeling confused.

“Of course, you two are dating, right?”

Tsubasa blushes, he will have never thought to be the one that will have to confess their relationship to Shiki’s mother.

“I’ll take that as a yes,” the woman expresses, “I have asked Shiki multiple times, but he has never dared to speak the truth! That boy! He is the one who will kill me one day!”

Tsubasa laughs at the expression, all of them in SolidS have felt like that at some moment, seeing how the leader can be very careless with his habits.

“I’m happy for you two, and I’ll just ask you the selfish request any mother will ask, take care of him, and if you ever need help, call me,” she says as she pats Tsubasa’s leg.

“I will, thank you!”

“Also, get whatever pictures you want from that album, I know you will take good care of them,” the lady adds as she gives the album to Tsubasa so he can choose.

The blond man of course is more than excited for the offer and starts going page by page. All the stories behind those pictures have been previously shared by Shiki’s parents, he has enjoyed every single one and so it is harder for him to pick just one. After debating for a couple of minutes, Tsubasa ends up picking three different pics, one of baby Shiki, the other when Shiki was a kid and playing with his cat, and the last one is from Shiki’s last day as a high school student.

“I hope I didn’t abuse that much,” he says feeling a bit embarrassed.

“Not at all, my dear.”

Shiki’s mother pulls Tsubasa into a hug, the younger man smiles and corresponds the hug.

“I have to tell my stubborn son that is a must that he brings you more frequently!”

“Are you sure mom? That might be a choice you might regret,” Shiki says as he comes in.

“Well, I’m sure he will keep me company while you sleep, all you do being here is sleeping, no talk, no news, nothing else than a dead log, that’s what I have as a son when you’re back,” the woman complains and Shiki grunts.

“Are you two over with the silly discussion? We have everything ready downstairs!” Keito announces pushing Shiki to the side.

The older brother grunts again, but he cannot keep the act of being angry; he sees again that bright smile that brings so much joy to his life and he feels so much happiness in his heart that the act cannot keep going.

“One more thing, are you sure you want to go downstairs?” Shiki asks.

“Of course, the party is going to be downstairs, I have to go!” his mother reply and he tries to get closer to carry her downstairs, “Shiki, sweety, let’s leave this job to Keito, I’m sorry but I won’t trust someone whose diet is based on soba, coffee, and sake.”

“Mom… if you want to make me feel bad about my habits, can it be in a different day? Of course, I’m gonna look like crap right now after all the hustle during the last two days.”

“Better sooner than later, and I’m sure that there are more than just two days for you to look like this, I’m telling you because I worry for you, Shiki.”

Shiki just takes a deep breath and waves the issue off, better to let Keito carrying her so they can forget about this conversation as soon as possible. Tsubasa stays behind to go downstairs with Shiki and holds his hand.

“You know, she is right, we also keep telling you the same every day,” the blonde man giggles as he steals a quick kiss from Shiki’s lips.

“I’ll try to make it my goal for my next birthday.”

“Deal! I’ll tell Rikka and Dai when we get back!”

Tsubasa exclaims and kisses Shiki again. The older smiles and leads the way downstairs, he hopes that by now Keito and his father have completed all the preparations. As they get to the living room, Tsubasa gets a bit startled as all the lights are off, and turns around to look at Shiki; nonetheless, the man has moved away from his side and as Tsubasa is closed to freak out, the lights come again and the members of the Takamura family scream all at the same time their birthday wishes for Tsubasa.

“Happy birthday, Tsubasa-kun!” they exclaim one more time.

Tsubasa is truly lost at words, he would have never imagined that Shiki’s family could organize such a beautiful celebration in such short amount of time. They have even decorated the living room with yellow balloons and one yellow Lizz-kun that probably belongs to Keito.

“Thank you, thank you so much!” Tsubasa expresses holding his tears and with the biggest smile he has given throughout the day.

After that, they all sit to eat together, welcoming Tsubasa as a new member of their family and sharing small conversations about the past, the present, and the future plans they have. Hours go by and once that tiredness take over them, it’s time to call it a day.

“If you need anything, let us know Tsu-kun!” Shiki’s mother said as she is once again carried to her room.

“You just worry about getting better, mom, I’ll take care of Tsubasa,” the older son says as they follow everyone upstairs.

“Fine, fine, good night, see you tomorrow!”

“Good night and thank you once again.”

The hall’s light is turn off and Shiki closes his bedroom’s door. Now, after all day they are finally alone once. Quickly, Tsubasa goes to place the photos he has gotten from Shiki’s mother inside his bag and suddenly he feels that Shiki kneels next to him to then surround him with his arms.

“Now Tsu-kun, what really got into you to come here? A city boy wouldn’t simply come to Nagano to visit his lover who he just saw yesterday?”

Tsubasa feels as he is blushing, he can even feel his ears turning red. He knew that at some moment Shiki will come and mock him about this, or well ask him why all of a sudden, he has decided to come to Nagano. The older man starts kissing his neck and a shiver runs through Tsubasa’s back.

“Aren’t you gonna tell me?”

“Shouldn’t we be good boys? We are at your parents’ home, we are not in the dorms, darling,” the blonde man replies marking some distance between them and sitting on the futon.

“Finally, you called me darling, honey,” Shiki says as he lies Tsubasa down.

“You hadn’t called me honey either, so it’s a tie,” the younger expresses as he pulls Shiki closer for a kiss.

They know that controlling themselves will be impossible, when they get to this status of feeling thirsty for each other while being so closed, nothing can stop them. Shiki’s hands start wondering underneath Tsubasa’ shirt, but even against all the odds, the younger man stops him.

“Your parents!” the blonde man states once again, “plus Keito-kun.” 

“Then, answer my question, what got into you for you to come here? Not that I didn’t like it, I have loved seeing you getting along with my family, but it’s not like you to make this kind of decision.”

Shiki expresses as he caresses Tsubasa’s face with gentleness, brushing off some hair strands so he can look at the golden eyes without a problem.

“I… I didn’t want to wake up without you on my birthday…” Tsubasa shyly replies, his voice is practically a whisper, but it has been loud enough for Shiki to hear, “you’re my everything… I couldn’t believe how empty I was feeling when I kept thinking that you were not going to be there… I need you with me…”

Shiki stares at Tsubasa who is looking away probably feeling way too embarrassed to face his lover. Therefore, the older man gently pulls Tsubasa’s face so they can look at each other straight in the eyes, and then, Shiki slowly leans to kiss Tsubasa’s lips. It does not take even a second for Tsubasa to wrap his arms around Shiki’s torso, this is the feeling he wanted to have the most during his birthday, this is the presence he needed to feel the most on this special day.

“We really shouldn’t do it here,” Tsubasa says one more time out of air.

“It won’t be the whole thing,” Shiki replies as he removes his and Tsubasa’s clothes faster than any other time, “let’s just stay closed to each other.”

The man says as he let his body lies on Tsubasa, rubbing against each other, feeling their skins absorbing their warmness. The kisses and caresses are also present throughout the time; and Tsubasa cannot deny how much he loves to feel like this, how much he loves to be pampered by Shiki’s kisses, by his hands going through his body; and by the constant nonsense that the older man says, but that he already knows it’s Shiki’s way to express his love towards him.

“I love you,” Tsubasa says as he fights to get some air, but quickly he joins his lips with Shiki’s one more time.

The older smiles into their kiss, he is happy that they have been able to be together, that they can make a new day full of memories by each other side.

Suddenly, and feeling more impatient by the growing need to release himself, Shiki grabs his and Tsubasa’s member with this hand; he perceives as the blonde man bucks his hips into his touch and chokes a moan as he feels closer to the climax. As the older increases the speed of his action, Tsubasa clings frantically to Shiki, feeling as his muscles tenses and there is not much time before he cums. In the attempt to keep himself as silence as possible and not waking up any of the other inhabitants, Tsubasa reaches for Shiki to kiss him.

Action which Shiki happily corresponds, sucking, licking, and biting, he wants to do as much as he can with Tsubasa’s lips and as they make up the younger is the first one to release himself into Shiki’s hand, being followed shortly after by his lover.

The blonde man can feel as his arms are completely numb, and he is barely able to keep them around Shiki’s neck. That is the reason why Shiki places one of his hands on Tsubasa’s back and gently he lies him down on the futon. The younger man is still feeling shivers throughout his body, it may not have been the whole thing as Shiki said, but it didn’t matter, with his lover anything can be great, anything can make him feel out of this planet and full of ecstasy.

Tsubasa sees as Shiki stands up and looks for tissues to clean themselves and as he finds them the older man comes back and takes care of cleaning his lover first. The golden eyes look at the purple haired man full of love, Shiki might be most of the times stoic, and not able to realize of the real atmosphere. However, when they are in this intimate moment, Tsubasa is always able to see how dedicate Shiki can be, how much love Shiki can express by simple actions.

“Do you wanna stay awake until midnight?” Shiki asks him as he sees that it’s only 11:13pm.

“It’s not necessary, I know I will wake up by having the best gift by my side,” Tsubasa replies as he pats the space next to him.

“You know, if my mother gets to know that you slept in the futon, she will kill me,” Shiki jokes before lying down.

“She will not know,” the younger expresses as he cuddles next to his boyfriend, “thank you, darling.”

“Sleep well, honey.”

*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*

The morning has been a complete hustle, all the Takamura family wanted to give a small but special breakfast birthday to Tsubasa, which after some discussions and quick arrangements it was possible. After that, the inevitable farewell moment has come and even if it was an unexpected visit it has been more than welcome by the entire family.

“Remember you can come whenever you want, Tsu-kun,” Shiki’s mother tells him again.

“I will, thank you for everything,” Tsubasa expresses feeling thankful and hoping he can really come back soon.

“Shiki, you take care of him, and please, please, take care of yourself!”

“Says the woman who hurt her back for not asking for help,” the older son replies and before his mother can say anything to scold him, he quickly adds, “but, I understand, I will take care.”

“Make sure he follows his word, Tsu-kun!”

“I will.”

Some more words of gratitude are shared between Tsubasa and Shiki’s parents. Nevertheless, all the good things have to come to an end and so Shiki and Tsubasa leave the Takamura’s home. Keito is the one that takes them to the train station and gets them there on time for the 11:00am train.

“Try to come around more frequently, both of you,” the younger brother says.

“I’ll try, take care of mom and dad.”

“Yep! Will do, see you, and Tsubasa-kun, happy birthday!”

“Thank you, see you soon!”

*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°*°**°°**°*

Finally, and without more delays, Shiki and Tsubasa are back to Tokyo. Since Rikka has informed of all the issue to Haiduki-san the manager has come to pick them up and take them to the dorms.

Once in there, another birthday party starts, wishes for a good year and success are shared, while Tsubasa also enjoys talking about his improvised visit to Shiki’s home. Definitely, Tsubasa believes that this has been one of his greatest birthdays, and so at the day has to come to an end, he walks hand in hand with Shiki to his bedroom.

“Thank you for not getting angry,” the blonde man expresses as he lowers his head.

“I never got angry I was just worried… I always thought you wouldn’t like a place like Nagano since you have always lived in the city,” Shiki replies, “but seeing you there, seeing that you were happy talking with my parents and brother… that made me really happy, I felt as I was the one receiving the gift and not you.”

“As you said, I was happy throughout my stay in your home, so that is a great gift… plus your mom gave me some of your photos… that’s even better!”

Shiki grunts, of course his mother will notice something and will verify what she always knew. The fact that she has given those pictures to Tsubasa is only to make him know that she has discovered their relationship. Anyways, that’s something he will need to talk to his mother on a different occasion.

“So…” the older starts as he hugs his lover, “Should we go for the whole thing today?”

“Pamper me as much as I deserve,” Tsubasa says with no hesitation as he drags Shiki to his bed for another night full of love.

**Author's Note:**

> Writing Shiki's family was fun, especially his mother... this is all how I imagine his family to be ... even Keito as I haven't listen to/read translations of all the drama CD in which he is included. Sorry if something was too OOC.  
> Thank you for reading!!


End file.
